


Yuletide Delight

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, MILFs, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13279698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's the entire Christmas weekend, and Kelly finds herself being alone after being barred by her own daughter's Christmas party. However, she notices that one of her guests is watching her from the outside. So, what's a lonely beautiful woman like her to do in response? Co-written by a friend of mine, which makes it our story.





	Yuletide Delight

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I own anything associated with the Total Drama series or it's spinoff series, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race, then you're insane. I don't own any of them as I mentioned. I bet you're dying for some more Kelly/Rock smut quite some time, so here's my little holiday gift for you my friends! Sit back and enjoy everyone. You won't be disappointed.

The snow had recently fallen all across a cold, winter-filled city of Toronto. And it was worth the atmosphere it provided for a Christmas party happening somewhere in a very private mansion. The mansion was filled with nothing more than Christmas lights all around the outside and inside, the stockings were held up snugly beside a lit fireplace and to complete the Christmas setting, a huge Christmas tree was sitting across the living room filled with nothing more but gold ornaments. And not to forget the big lit star on top of the tree. It looked more extravagant than the shiny gold bracelets that the female sitting on a huge sofa was sporting.

She had medium brown hair that looked so soft and beautiful as ever, decked herself out in a green Christmas sweater with Rudolph stitched in the front along with a dark skirt, black leggings and black cow-skinned boots. The female's figure looked so curvaceous like a pear, it drove all the boys in her high school especially crazy. She was quite a knockout in every way yet possible.

She spent all her time texting on her trusty iPhone until the sound of another female voice broke out from upstairs.

"Taylor?"

"Uhhhh... what, Mom?" The brunette groaned, rolling her eyes.

The brunette that was sitting on that huge sofa was Taylor Lemieux, who looked up from the couch to see her own mom Kelly come from downstairs. Her mother looked quite gorgeous for someone who was basically 43 years old. She was decked out in a skin-tight red Christmas sweater and black leggings, which fit her quite snug and nicely for her supermodel-like legs. Once she hit the kitchen right away, she opened the fridge and grabbed a big bottle of wine right at the same time asking her daughter for a favor:

"You want any punch for your little Christmas party? You know a party isn't complete without punch." she asked.

"No Mom, punch gives me hives." Taylor groaned once more, "You know Daddy has my list of the things I'm allergic to."

"Huh, I didn't know you were allergic to punch..." Kelly muttered confusingly.

"Duh!" Taylor said with feigned stupidity before setting her mother straight, "Now you know the rules: You are not allowed out of your bedroom for the rest of the night. I don't want my friends to be disgusted by you embarrassing me."

"Oh, come on, what's wrong with me having a little fun every now and then?" Her mother groaned with a smile.

Taylor then responded truthfully, "I have a reputation to uphold, Mom."

"Ohhh, you have a reputation..." Kelly pondered a bit.

"Thanks, Mom, you finally got a brain for once," Taylor groaned again, "Now please leave with your bottle of wine now. The guests will be coming any minute and I don't want them to be infested by your so-called wannabe cool factor."

"Don't worry, I promise I'll stay away from your business for the rest of the night," she nodded with a wink. "After all, your mother needs some alone time herself anyway. Have fun with your party then."

Once Taylor rolled her eyes in pure annoyance, Kelly took her wine bottle along with her wine glasses and headed right upstairs to the master bedroom where Kelly had to reside for the rest of the night.

Once she entered, she was entranced by that rosemary smell that surrounded the entire place. Thank goodness she was grateful for one of those small Fabreze box things she bought last week. Once she set the wine down, Kelly wasted no time getting down to business by taking off her red Christmas sweater and black leggings altogether. Within no time, Kelly was now left in nothing more than her lacy red bra and panties. It definitely fit her centerfold-like form to a T, which made her look so voluptuous and busty the minute Kelly had looked into that full body mirror of hers.

"Mmmm, you definitely get so hot every year..." Kelly whispered over to herself.

The bombshell then stretched for a bit before heading over to her bed stomach first to reach out for her nightstand. She dug inside to find a box of chocolates stashed inside where no one, not even her daughter Taylor could be able to find it. After that, she grabbed a remote and turned on the DVD player to a Playgirl movie that Kelly had owned for herself. After all, what better to celebrate the holiday season than to gaze at muscular hunks in the privacy of her own bedroom? Kelly definitely thought so herself while finally opening up that bottle of cranberry wine and pouring it onto her wine glass. Once she put the bottle down, she took in the sultry setting while circling her glass full of fruit-flavored booze.

"Now this is definitely Christmas for me..." she sighed dreamily before taking that first sip.

* * *

One full hour later meanwhile, Taylor's Christmas party had erupted right away.

Of course, that was coming from the rock music-styled Christmas carols being played loudly through the speakers while a huge bowl of egg nog was being consumed by a certain 296 pound party guest. And not to mention a plate of delicious Christmas cookies were being consumed as a result as well. There were a whole lot of dancing being involved throughout the living room, the kitchen, the laundromat, and even outside therefore making this one hell of a yuletide house party. And Taylor couldn't help but smile deep dowm like hell, knowing how well this party was going without her mom. It went out good so much that she felt like she needed to brag it to her friends, most notably Heather and Dakota themselves.

"This is such an awesome party you put on here, Taylor." Dakota smiled reassuringly.

"You know what really makes it better? When no parents come in and interrupt us for the rest of the night." Taylor winked with a glass of egg nog in hand.

"I agree Taylor, parents are the ones who ruin parties for everyone." Heather replied. "If anybody who doesn't believe that's the truth, then they're such dumbasses."

"Defintely," Taylor npdded back before taking another sip.

"Anybody whose doesn't agree with us, they're dumber then Lou Ferrigno." Dakota stated. "But he does got one hot body!"

"Oh, please..." Heather rolled her eyes, "Both Justin or Alejandro could give the Hulk a run for his money."

"Speaking of which, too bad Alejandro couldn't come." Taylor minorly groaned.

"Oh yeah, how come he couldn't make it Heather?" asked Dakota.

"He's spending the holidays with his folks down at Valencia." Heather replied, "What sucks about that place is that it ain't even colder than over here in Canada."

"Well then, it's a good thing you came here, huh Heather?" Taylor smirked while taking yet another sip of egg nog.

"I definitely did," Heather nodded in unison before adding, "But I shouldn't be alone at the holidays. At least I have someone to keep me company until Alejandro gets back."

"Are you planning to have Justin be your backup boyfriend?" Dakota questioned,, knowing that Heather does like Justin in a way.

"Of course," the Queen Bee nodded, "After all, I need someone to satisfy my every single need for Christmas."

After seeing a very naughty sly smirk all around Heather's face, Taylor and Dakota had no choice but to laugh giddly like horny little schoolgirls. They had to know more about Heather's secret double love life, and she couldn't wait to tell them about it. All they had to do was ask.

"Ooooh, what do you suppose you'll do for Justin this Christmas?" asked Taylor.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I'm definitely putting Justin as my own personal reindeer..." The asian smirked naughtily.

"I can see why you've always got a thing for Justin, he's like one of the most perfect guys you'll ever meet," Dakota said. "He's got the smooth attitude of Charlie Sheen, the toughness of Hulk Hogan, and the good looks of Lou Ferrigno."

"No kidding, Justin can put all those famous guys to shame." Taylor stated.

"You can say that again!" Heather replied.

While the girls all continued to laugh like the devilish little vixens they were, Heather's backup boyfriend, Justin, approached them with quite a supermodel-like smile all across his face. The kind of smile that would make a girl blush instantly on impact.

"Hey girls, you gotta check this out. Owen and Rock are having a drinking contest at the table!" Justin said, pointing right to the dinner table full of booze-infested egg nog.

"That's so damn wicked, bro." replied Geoff.

"Yeah, I know, right?" Justin nodded over at his friend.

Just to make sure that they weren't being tricked, both Taylor, Heather and Dakota went to the table to see Owen and Taylor's own rocker boyfriend Rock standing apart from each other with shot glasses full of alcohol-spiked egg nog. Sitting beside them was another one of Taylor's guests, Duncan. The green-haired delinquent was finally given some time to speak about the rules of the little game they were about to have.

"Okay everyone, we all know the rules to this little drinking game: Whoever drinks 50 shots of this spicy Fireball Whiskey eggnog wins. Everyone got it?" Duncan said to both Owen and Rock.

"You bet!" Owen replied.

"Bring it on!" Rock stated.

"Okay, since Owen APPARENTLY ate my whistle without even knowing, I'll do it the old-fashioned way." Duncan rolled his eyes before setting each other up, "So... on your mark..."

"Get set..."

"DRINK!"

Within no time, both Owen and Rock started downing their drinks one at a time, trying to endure the burning spicy aftertaste from that fireball whiskey covered with egg nog. Both of them went fast and furious, obviously not taking a break to get a little rest. The guests' eyes widened with a combination of disbelief and amazement at the rate they were downing from that boozy silky liquid. The race between Owen and Rock was so even that the guests around him were basically having a hard time figuring out who was taking score. The only way they could tell who was in the lead was to check out the empty shot glasses that both Owen and Rock were laying in their wake.

Heather, Dakota and Taylor were busy watching this go down at the comfort at their own couch, apparently being a little disgusted by this chug down that was going on from Kelly's own dining room table.

"I swear, your boyfriend could be such a pig." Heather spoke to Taylor with a groan.

"Ugh, don't remind me Heather." replied Taylor, rolling her eyes. "As much as I love Rock, he does stuff that drives me crazy."

"Like that time he tried to drink a milkshake while doing a handstand just to impress you?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah, he landed on his face and some of that milkshake got in my boots." Taylor nodded in return.

"No offense Taylor, but that was really funny." Heather giggled.

"To you, it was." Taylor rolled his eyes, "It took me three hours to clean my boots off..."

"That must've cost you move cost you a lot of money to have your boots cleaned up." Dakota said.

"When you're rich as me, the only thing you gotta do is remain spotless at all times." Taylor nodded out of pity.

"Holy crap, dudes, they're neck-to-neck." Geoff spoke from the dinner table, grabbing the girls attention.

The three girls immediately looked over to see both Owen and Rock drink their 40th glass. So far, the guys only had nine glasses left to go and still, neither man was stopping to take a rest. Well, they were struggling to get rid of the hard spice around their mouths though. And it only took them a while to get rid of that aftertaste they got. Once they did, they continued to drink.

And drink.

And drink.

AND DRINK.

But as once as Rock had finally Owen beat for good, something inside him began to cringe all across his legs, as if he was somehow about to leak from all that drinking that he did.

"Oh crap, I gotta go!" Rock shouted out as he left the table immediately, obviously racing upstairs to go to the bathroom.

Once he was gone, Owen was left to drink the remaining five glasses of his fireball whiskey egg nog before setting down that last finished glass of his.

"It's over, everyone! We got a winner!" Duncan declared, raising Owen's entire hand in victory.

"WHOO-HOO! I AM THE DRUNKEN MASTER!" Owen hollered out of victory.

But once he celebrated though...

_*RUMBLE! RUMBLE! RUMBLE!*_

His stomach started rumbling as a sign of sickness. Owen could definitely feel it in his belly and right up his bile as he immediately bolted to the kitchen, possibly heaving heavily right onto the sink. This kind of display creeped out both Heather, Dakota and Taylor, who looked at the image of Owen throwing up in the sink.

"Ugh, okay, I think I've seen enough." Taylor cringed before looking at Heather and Dakota, "You go on with the party, I gotta go check up on Rock."

"See you around, Taylor!" said Heather.

Once she got the 'go ahead', Taylor immediately checked up on Rock, who was relieving himself with a huge stream right around the toilet. However, since the door was pretty much locked from her standpoint, Taylor decided to knock right away.

"Hey Rock, you okay?" she shouted.

"Never better, even though I drank so much that I nearly came this close to peeing myself." Rock said through the door.

"What else can I say? You drank like a pig." Taylor scoffed in laughter.

"I came close to beating Owen and winning that drinking contest." replied Rock, while still on the toilet.

"Yeah, and look where that got you." she rolled her eyes.

"I think I may have to be alone here for a minute." Rock told her through the door.

"Well, take your time then." Taylor reassured him, "I'll be downstairs if you're searching for me."

Getting real annoyed at him, Taylor decided to go down stairs, therefore leaving Rock occupied in the bathroom.

* * *

While that was going on, Kelly decided to pop up yet another cherry covered chocolate around her mouth much to her interest. It was clear that looking at gleaming nude abs was making her especially hungry. And not to mention thirsty as she downed yet another glass of her delicious bottle of cranberry wine.

"Mmmmm, if only I can get my hands on those muscles. Those abs can beat my ex-husbands anyday of the week..." Kelly thought to herself sensually while watching her video.

Once she took another sip of wine, the liquid ended up touching down on her bra forcing her to overreact.

"Ah, damn! Got it on my bra now..." groaned Kelly, "Looks like I gotta change."

Just to add even more troubling mishaps, she could feel her lower legs freeze and shudder all around. It was almost like her legs were trapped in the snow outside the mansion that she and Taylor resided. Something needed to be done about this.

"I guess getting me some pantyhose won't hurt either..." Kelly also said to herself before getting herself off that bed.

She strolled right over to the dresser, opening up to see two separate pairs of pantyhoses. One was black and the other was bright red, possibly the same color as her gorgeous lips. She had a very tough time deciding which one definitely fit her more. The black pantyhose would give her legs a long, elegant look while the red looked very quite festive in her eyes. After only several moments of deciding, Kelly had finally made her decision.

"Eh, I'm going with the red one. After all, it's Christmas." She said to herself as she put away the black pantyhose.

Meanwhile, Rock had finally gotten out of the bathroom after a long session of a booze-soaked peestream. His legs were finally set in relief mode, never having to worry about going to the bathroom again after all the boozy eggnog he consumed.

"Glad that's over and done with..." Rock sighed to himself before sniffing a weird cranberrish scent coming from the hallways, "Hmmm, is someone making fruit?"

Once that smell had entered his nose, Rock had no choice but to follow the fruity trail, which just happened to be coming from Taylor's mother's master bedroom. The rocker had found out that the door was somehow creaked open just a little bit, which was strong enough for the long-haired rocker to get closer to the creaked entrance.

As soon as he got here, he looked what was inside the bedroom. And what he saw next made his jaw literally drop to the carpet floor.

"Holy crap..." he muttered in amazement.

The sight that Rock was looking at was nothing more than Taylor's own topless mom, Kelly, in full-blown Christmas inspired lingerie! The rocker couldn't believe his eyes for a second. He couldn't imagine what he was actually seeing at was real. This looked so much like a Playboy video come to life before his every eyes. Everything about this woman was definitely flawless and perfect from head to toe. From the high heels to the red leg stocking she was putting on captivated him right to the core. He then looked up to amaze her bare 37 EE chest that was shown from her full body mirror. Even when he was putting on that new lacy red bra she had on, Rock couldn't help but worship the full supple orbs from a very close distance even if Kelly didn't even notice.

Watching this non-stop was making Rock feel something rock hard emerging between his legs. It was clear that image was definitely making his pants a little too tight for wear. Rock was trying to keep his erection from tightening his bulge, but it was just too enough for him to take. The only thing the rocker found himself doing in response was tugging at his own crotch, rubbing it over and over again in a gentle motion. Rock took in a very light hiss as he started rubbing up and down his leather-covered bulge in hopes that he could keep staring at her uncovered bust for so long. He definitely imagined what his little friend would do right between her peach-colored tits.

Once he let out a low moan of pleasure however...

"So you like what you see?" Kelly sternly said without turning her back.

"Uh, no no no, I'm not! I didn't mean to walk in on you!" Rock reacted with a blush, literally covering his eyes from the scene.

Of course, with a response like that, Kelly knew he was lying through his reddened cheeks.

"You know you can't fool me like that," Kelly smirked. "I've been watching you right behind me from my full body mirror. I know you love seeing me undress myself. You can't hide that fact much longer..."

"I really don't know what you're talking about..." Rock shook his head while still covering his eyes.

It didn't take too long for Kelly to grab the collar of Rock's shirt and pull him in. Once the door was closed, Kelly playfully pushed Rock to the door and had him trapped literally by the forced of her beautifully crafted hand. Just to add suspense in Rock's point of view, Kelly even locked the door behind him as well, literally leaving him unable to escape. It was a good thing the sound of loud Christmas music drowned out the sound of the door slamming.

"You can open your eyes now. I won't hurt you." Kelly reassuringly whispered.

After he gulped, Rock slowly opened his eyes to see a hot topless Kelly standing right before him with her hand on her curvaceous hips. Looking at that incredible scene close up made Rock even more hard as ever. Hard to the point that his arousing bulge was coming this close to making the button, which surrounded his pants, pop right off.

"Whoa, for being my girlfriend's mom, you look so hot just like that..." Rock gulped.

It didn't take too long for Kelly to immediately blush and giggle at his response.

"Really?" giggled Kelly with a sly look on her face. "Do you think I'm more hot, sexy and attractive then Taylor?"

"With a body like that, I couldn't agree more..." Rock nodded, immediately losing voice from this display.

His bulge really started to enlarge some more especially when Kelly found a chance to caress his groin through his pants. He was immediately aroused on how gentle and sensual her touch was. The feeling was almost like an affectionate kitty purring around in his lap: It was warm, enticing and mesmerizing.

"That turn you on...?" she whispered to him.

"Oh yes!" Rock hesitated.

"Glad you think so," the blonde nodded seductively. "You know, a mommy like me definitely likes the holidays. I bet you wanna know what your mommy wants for Christmas, huh?"

"You mean my mom, or are you talking about yourself?" Rock asked, getting confused with the question Kelly asked him.

Laughing at his little joke, Kelly continued to giggle before replying with, "I guess I might wanna show you a preview then..."

Before he could answer that very same question, Rock's eyes suddenly bulged out like an airbag when he found his lips being surrounded with hers in a tender, yet passionate kiss. The rocker couldn't believe what was happening to him. The image of his girlfriend's own mom kissing her precious lips towards his in an ounce of passion spreaded towards his brain like an epidemic. It felt wrong, inhumane and deplorable for Taylor's own mom to do that to her boyfriend, but yet it didn't care to Kelly. And strange enough, it didn't care much to Rock, who had felt seduced in the right kind of reasons whatsoever. He had fallen for her delicious yet poisonous kiss, and as much as Rock wanted to stop, he couldn't.

He was enjoying this kiss so much, it left the rocker vulnerable to fight back. Once she broke off the kiss however, she wasted no time zipping Rock out of his pants, which immediately went down to his legs just at the same exact moment Kelly started looking up at him with such surreal captivation.

"Well, I could see why the girls like you so much. You're quite big." Kelly smirked down to the impressive's size of Rock's entire manhood.

"Uh... thanks!" blushed Rock while his cheeks turned red.

"Now be calm and let Mommy do her work..." she murmured to him.

Once Rock had nodded in approval, Kelly wasted no time stroking the rocker's rock hard erection in a smooth laid-back motion. His tongue had no choice but to get bit in total desperation knowing how good her grip around his meaty cock was getting. When he got hard enough, Kelly immediately went for the kill by shoving all ten inches of him right through her mouth without no trouble at all. The cold, wet feeling got Rock by surprise, immediately making himself shudder while the blonde bombshell continued to slurp up and down on him like a banana-flavored popsicle. She found herself addicted to his smoky mesquite taste whom Kelly found to be the most exciting taste that her tastebuds could ever feel. The faster she sucked him, the much more that the velocity of his entire moans increased from that incredible feeling. Rock's legs began spazzing so much from this pleasure that he literally clung onto the walls tightly as he could, enduring so much sensual suckage as he ever could.

It only lasted for another good three minutes before Kelly finally separated from him and immediately went back to bed with her back laid across the bed. Rock nearly drooled like a dog in heat when she saw her legs spread from left to right like the sex-crazed divorcee that she had definitely became. The blonde-haired rocker honestly wondered what he would look like without those panties off. Luckily, he didn't have to wait any longer as Rock grabbed a hold of Kelly's panties and instantly tore them down to her legs, forcing him to look up and gaze at the most lovely thing that Rock could ever see: A very blonde, alas very unshaven clit that was nearly perfect between her entire head and toes combined. Just the sight of that literally made his studded phallus enlargen more just out of pure arousal.

"Mmmmmmm, come give momma a good fuckin', dear..." Kelly whispered up to Rock.

The rocker clearly obliged right away, literally teasing her all around by rubbing the head of his erection around her sweet spot in little tiny circles. Albeit, the wettened pre-cum that he had soaked around her tight clit looked warm and enticing and it gave every single amount of chills inside Kelly herself. After only a minute of teasing, Rock immediately charged inside her tight fink flesh, forcing quite a moan from the blonde-haired Cougar herself. She held onto his long gold locks tightly as she could while the rocker thrusted upon her with the greatest of ease. Of course, it wasn't easy considering a little hurt Kelly's tight walls were from this unexpected impact, but once the pain likely receded, it made it easy for Kelly to endure very painless thrusts. Kelly's hands were basically all over Rock's hot mesmerizing skin, spreading her delicate fingers from his back and down to his firm, grabbable tush. She smirked as she snuck in a grab, forcing Rock to plunge inside her even more deep. And yet, it also forced the head from his phallus to surprise Kelly's entire tightness with a leak of his cold, chilling pre-cum. The sensation from that gleaming feeling left her body and face blushing out in a total state of bliss.

As much fun as Rock was having, his hips literally grew tired on him, which forced the rocker to collapse on the bed in order to rest up. Kelly, however, didn't want any rest out of him whatsoever. So while he kept resting out, Kelly decided to put her very own hips to good use by getting all up in Rock's entire lap, carefully positioning her own pink harness around the tip of his cock. A very melodious moan was broken inside her once she finally squatted down on his full erection. With Rock's entire cock literally being squeezed to death by her tight yet sweet clit, Kelly's hips started to shift up and down in a pounding motion. The combined efforts of her hip weight and momentum played a huge part upon this ride, knowing the pressure that Rock was enduring from his already-squeezable cock forced him to feel a very long lusting hiss.

"Fuck Kelly, you're so tight..." muttered Rock, who nearly had his hands felt across her curvaceous ass. While she was still bumping and grinding his naked lap off, Rock immediately charged his phallus tightly through her walls vertically, making her ride as turbulent as it could ever be. And what a turbulent ride it was becoming, forcing the bedstands to rock very violently to the point that the guests downstairs could hear the violent rocking from upstairs. Of course, that would happen hadn't the Christmas-inspired rock music drowned out the entire bed sounds automatically, which thankfully it did concerning that the music was obviously loud enough to drown out Rock and Kelly's cries of sex (which also thankfully Taylor didn't hear at all). Rock had every awesome reasons to enjoy this satisfying ride that Kelly's hips was giving him nonstop, which one of him was seeing her big balloon-styled breasts jiggle repeatedly much to his amusements. He decided to give her hips a break and reach out for her ample bosoms, basically rubbing them around in huge circles just to get Kelly's orgasm going. His hands worked very well as Kelly began to erupt even much louder, basically demanding more from the rocker's dirty little pair of perfectly sculptured hands.

"Oh, Rock... please... ohhhhh... please titfuck me!" Kelly demanded with a lustful cry.

Rock managed to oblige by laying Kelly down on her bed while breaking out of her clit in order to get to her huge supple chest. Once he got hard enough again, Rock managed to carefully fit his hardened phallus between her two hefty orbs and thrusted in and out repeatedly like a working piston trying to flow through the engine inside a truck. Just to make sure that his enlarged cock stayed where it was, Rock took his hands and pressed Kelly's ample bosoms altogether, remaining attached to his already-sliding cock. Kelly was aroused of how slippery and fit his pulsating manmeat was being jammed all across her supple chest, which also continued to be squeezed and massaged from the bottom of the rocker's incredible hands.

The rockstar hunk soon stepped his speed up, leaving quite a slippery path around her luscious chest which couldn't be contained. Kelly looked down and saw that Rock still had a bit of pre-c** leaked around the head of his manhood, forcing her naked self to lick it all up therefore leaving Rock shuddering in pure arousal. Yet with all the increased thrusting that he did, Kelly also felt the feeling of his phallus rumble all over as if it was about to undergo some sort of erotic eruption of some kind. She forced him to go even faster in hopes of having his large unadulterated seed spread all across her like crops to an open field. Luckily, he did, now forcing the velocity of his moans to increase in volume. The hissing from him also managed to get more venomous and lustful as seconds went on, possibly increasing the scrunching tightness of her cleavage around his studded cock. Once his legs and hips spazzed out of control, he had finally reached his breaking point.

"SHIT, I'M... I'M...!" yelled Rock as he underwent one final release.

The release that Kelly had awaited for was phenomenal and amazing. A big gigantic load was shot out of him like a deadly geyser and immediately drizzled her pretty little face full of his hot dreaded stickiness like a naughty little nymph would feel. Along with that came a huge uncontrollable moan that made Rock collapse out of pure pleasure as a result of the rest of his seed being drained out from underneath him.

He went flat on his back trying his best to catch a single breath that was pretty much sucked out of him thanks to the vivacious blonde herself. Never once had he felt something so delicious and amazing such like that before. As he continued to rest out for a bit, Kelly took a towel next to the bottle of wine she kept on the nightstand and wiped the mess she had left before finally deciding to rest next to Rock with a cigarette around her lips, just to calm her down. Looking down at her, the rocker smiled with an ounce of satisfaction left in his face.

"Oh man... that... was... awesome..." Rock chuckled while taking short separate breaths.

"No kidding... my ex-husband never tried anything like that before..." Kelly nodded before taking in a smoke.

"But... I kinda sure did." The rocker chuckled.

"You sure did, stud!" Kelly replied.

While he was still trapped in bed with the lusty blonde, Rock looked to the side of his shoulder and looked over to the clock, alarming him right away at the moment.

"Uhhh, well I gotta get goin' now," Rock sighed, "Taylor's gonna know where I've been the past 30 minutes."

"Tell her you just had to get rid of a stain on your shirt." Kelly informed him.

"Okay, maybe she'll buy that." said Rock as he got himself changed right away.

Once he was fully dressed and ready to go, he was about to head out of the bedroom. But before he could however, the sound of Kelly's voice stopped him once again.

"Hey, Rock." she said.

"Yeah?" Rock said, turning to her right away.

"I'm not gonna lie, but you were good." Kelly winked at him flirtatiously.

"Thanks Kelly!" Rock replied, cheeks turning red. "I have to say, you're the best when it comes to sex."

"I really do," Kelly nodded. "Now run along."

Rock had finally proceeded to leave the bedroom, therefore leaving Kelly to reminisce the moment between herself and Taylor's own rocker boyfriend. Out of all of the men that Kelly had gotten with after her divorce, it was clear that Rock had became the one that had satisfied her the most. Even if it was for a good half-hour or so, it was definitely all that she wanted this Christmas season.

The rocker finally got downstairs to see Taylor still talking to her friends, Heather and Dakota. After wiping off some of the dust around his clothes, Rock decided to surprise Taylor the best way he knew how by greeting her with a kiss to the cheek.

"Hey babe." said the rocker.

"Hey Rock, glad you finally got out of the bathroom." Taylor smirked in return. "I guess the Egg Nog definitely did you in longer than expected."

"It sure did, babe!" he said.

"I'm not gonna lie, but we really gotta lay you off that stuff." insisted Taylor.

"Definitely," Rock chuckled nervously. "Didn't know what came over me."

"I saw you drank a shit-load of it, competing with that fatass." Taylor groaned.

"That I'll never do again." The rocker said, promising her that fact.

Once Taylor nodded with her boyfriend's opinion, she noticed a weird scent coming from Rock. Rock could feel his heart beat out of fear once she sniffed a little out of him. After that, she looked at him with such suspicion.

"Why in the hell do you smell like cranberries?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Um, it was cranberry-flavored shampoo." Rock replied, lying to his girlfriend successfully. "I'm not gonna lie, it's actually a very strong smell."

"Ah, so that's where it came from," nodded Taylor before adding, "C'mon, let's get some hot chocolate."

"Sure thing, babe!" Rock smirked.

Without any stress to bother him, Rock continued to get his drink with his girlfriend, much to the rocker's relief. It's a good thing that Rock had decided to keep it a secret with Taylor's own mom in hopes that even her daughter wouldn't find out the fact that Rock was sleeping with her own hot blonde mom all along. It was definitely quite a Christmas present he definitely got from all of this. And he was bound not to ever forget it either.


End file.
